


cute couple

by tsunderestorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Yugi and Joey have a routine.





	cute couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt request game on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1077585159950602241), for the prompt " _We'd make such a cute couple._ ".
> 
> Underage tag because they _are_ technically in high school.

They had a routine. Classes, maybe a quick Duel Monsters match after school, then to the arcade with Tristan or Burger World with Téa, and then...back to Yugi’s place to make out. With grandpa was busy with the game shop and Ms. Mutou working on dinner, they could usually find an hour or two of uninterrupted time to use for games, or movies, or, more recently, shoving Joey shoving his tongue down Yugi's throat.

Yugi would willingly and eagerly admit that he liked that one. He hadn’t expected to find a friend as amazing as Joey, one who would look out for him and let Yugi look out for him in turn, one who would listen to him and place the kind of value on their friendship that he’d always imagined a best friend would, and...one who was just as eager to load up porn on the internet and watch it with him. Admittedly, that’s all they’d been doing recently - coming home, finding a video they both liked the look of, kissing while it buffered and jerking each other off while they watched. Sometimes, though, it was slower than that - laid-back, easy kisses, Yugi pulled into Joey’s lap as their tongues tangled together, clumsy with inexperience and impatient with excitement. 

Yugi didn’t think Joey minded, and he knew he sure as hell didn’t!

“Hey, Yug,” Joey said in between kisses one day, crooked smile just for him as he looked down at him. Yugi thought Joey looked so sexy on top of him, so big and muscular with his uniform jacket stripped off down to his casual tank, staring down at him with his dark, sincere eyes…

“Do you ever think about how we’d make such a cute couple?” he asked, offering him a wink as he licked his kiss-chapped lips. “Like, y’know...a for real couple.”

Yugi rose to his elbows, one hand coming to the collar of Joey’s tank to fix where it’d gotten wrinkled from him tugging at it.

“Um,” he started, “yeah, Joey, I do!”

“Yeah?” Joey seemed honestly surprised, Yugi thought, like he wasn’t the sweetest, hottest guy he’d ever seen, like they weren’t best friends, like they hadn’t been making out after school for weeks, like he didn’t know what his dick tasted like.

Yugi smiled, pushing a piece of Joey’s messy blond hair off his face and cupping his cheek. “I think about it a lot. I…kind of have a huge crush on you!”

“ _You_?” Joey asked, lowering himself to his elbows so he could rest his chin on Yugi’s chest before pressing a sneaky, playful kiss to his chin. “You got a crush on _me?_ I’ve been crushing on you!”

Joey kissed him again, then - soft and slow, deepening it when Yugi’s smile parted with a soft sigh, settling in on top of him and between Yugi’s spread legs, eagerly revealing that _yeah,_ that Dark Magician Girl porn parody they’d picked out had done just as much for him as it had for Yugi. His uniform pants were a hell of a lot less comfortable than they’d been before he and Yugi had moved from the small couch in his room to the bed and with Yugi’s arms circled around his neck and his sweet, tiny body pressed against his there wasn’t any chance of _that_ problem going away anytime soon. 

Yugi pulled back from that kiss for a gasping breath, flushed and panting. “So...if we’re a couple for real, Joey...does that mean we can make out even more?”

Joey chuckled low, grinding his hips down against Yugi’s, drawn in by the soft squeak that escaped his lips at the feeling. “Hell yeah, Yug. You bet!”


End file.
